


I love you

by Vane_Jia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_Jia/pseuds/Vane_Jia
Summary: --------------------"Oi!""Ah!""Are you okay!?"No... I'm not okay... "I'm fine!""Then unlock the door! Please!"No, I don't want to open it! No!I took ten pills."I'm asking you, please!"I took seventeen pills."Please!!!"I took the rest of the pills and reached out for the kitchen knife...--------------------
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 16





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think is the best, but I tried.  
> Inspired by "i love you" by Billie Eilish.  
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oi!"

"Ah!"

"Are you okay!?"

 _No... I'm not okay..._ "I'm fine!"

"Then unlock the door! Please!" 

No, I don't want to open it! No!

I took ten pills.

"I'm asking you, please!"

I took seventeen pills.

"Please!!!"

I took the rest of the pills and reached out for the kitchen knife...

* * *

**Ten Months before...**

"Hm..." Law glanced at me over and over again. It was making me anxious.

"What is it Traffy? You keep glancing at me and it's honestly making me wonder what's going through your head." I said as I kicked some rocks to the side.

We were taking a walking around the park, I watched the leaves fall off of trees as the wind softly blew them off.

He stopped walking, making me stop too and turn around.

"Well... we've been dating for some years now and..."

I raised a brow as he scratched the back of his head. He looked nervous.

"Just spit it out! Come on Traffy!" I said, encouraging him to speak up.

He took a deep breath and finally looked at me with courage flaring in his eyes.

He got on one knee and searched his pocket, he then took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it, showing off a beautiful diamond ring.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Will you marry me?" He asked with a flushed face.

I stood there in shock. 

_He wants to.... marry me?_

"I.... YES!" I yelled as I hugged him, tears forming on the corners of my eyes.

He got up and hugged me back.

"I love you, Lu-ya" He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Traffy" I said back as tears of joy slipped from my eyes.

... At least that's what I thought at first.

* * *

"Lu-ya, what is this?" Traffy asked me with an angry glint in is eyes.

"My clothes..."

"And why are they everywhere?"

"Uh... I thru them and left them there..."

Traffy sighed and rubbed his temple. "Can you please pick it up?" He asked with annoyance in his tone. I nodded and proceeded to clean.

It's only been two months since we got married. It was good at first, but then Traffy started to stay at work more and more, he'd come back in the middle of the night or even in the morning! 

Leaving me at our house, and I'm not the most cleanest person ever, he on the other hand, liked to keep the place clean. He's not a clean freak but I guess it's just him being himself.

I respect that.

But he'd scold me so it was hard not to get mad at him back.

He had finished work early today so he got to come home early.

After I finished cleaning the room, I felt a larger body hug me from behind.

"I'm... I'm sorry Lu-ya... I don't want to scold you but you know how I am..." Traffy whispered into my ear. I smiled softly at this and let him lean against my back. "It's fine" I said with a soft tone.

"Hey, Lu-ya?" "Yeah?"

I then felt him lean closer, his breath hitting my ear. He wrapped his arms against my waist and held me like that for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"I miss those times..." He said softly. I raised a brow, "Which are..?"

"You know... when everything was so simple... When we meet, I thought you were an angel." He said with a dreamy tone, making me chuckle. 

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "No no, I'm being serious, moments before I saw you standing in the crowd of people, I almost got hit by Franky-ya who was driving a motorcycle. I thought I was going to die. Then I spotted you, you were standing right in front of me and the sun shined down on you like you were an angel."

I laughed at his little story, making him laugh too. He then pulled me up, and threw me on our shared bed. He got on too as we kept laughing at the memorable moment that started this whole relationship of ours.

"I thought you were a weirdo at first cause you kept mumbling things under your breath as Franky and I took you to the hospital." I said in between laughter. "Hey! I was just wondering why an angel like you helped a devil like me!" He said with a small pout.

"Shishishi! Sure you did! You looked half dead by the time we got you there!" I teased him.

He only frowned at this. Suddenly, he climbed on me wearing a smirk. He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back. We parted and he looked at me with a grin.

"It's been so long since we last played around in bed," He said with a small pout. "It really has been a long time, huh?" I said with wonder filled in my tone. I then looked at him with a hunger consuming me. "How about we change that?" 

His eyes widened a bit before he smirked devilishly. "Is this a request~?" He asked as he licked his lips.

"Are you questioning me~?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip.

His smirked only grew wider at this and attacked my neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling at it.

I groaned softly at the feeling I missed so very much.

He then quickly took both his and my clothes off, leaving them scattered in the room at random. 

_So much for cleaning..._

* * *

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Nami said with a calm tone to the coffee shop waitress. She then turned back at me and exploded with questions and constant squealing.

"Hey now, Nami, calm down," Usopp said.

"How am I supposed to when our Luffy's married!?"

"Yes, but we should ask him one by one, Nami." Her girlfriend, Vivi, said to her. "Okay, fine! Luffy, when did you get married?" She asked, this time in a more fashioned way.

"Well, about four months ago, sorry I hadn't told you guys."

"We get it Luffy, you were busy with your own things." Zoro said as he leaned back on the chair he was seated on. 

"Who'd you get married to anyways?" Nami asked, they didn't know I had dated Traffy due to them being out of the state for a while.

"Well..." I leaned in, placing my arms on the wooden table with a small blush and smile. Nami raised a brow and leaned in as well, looking at me with curiosity. Everyone felt the long pause and paid attention. 

"It's a guy-" "I called it!" Zoro said, putting his hand out as Sanji placed a ten in his hand, grumbling at him.

"As I was saying... He's a him, he works as a surgeon, and you may know him as 'The Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law. I call him Traffy for short, just a heads up." I said as I watched all of their jaws drop down all the way to the ground.

"THE Surgeon of Death!?" Nami asked.

I nodded.

"Trafalgar Law, the most talented doctor in the world!?" Usopp asked.

I nodded again.

"Luffy, you can't be serious!" Sanji said.

"I am." I said.

We all looked at the only one that hasn't talked at all these past few minutes. 

He looked up, and slammed his hands on the table. 

"YOUR MARRIED TO TRAFALGAR LAW, THE MOST LOOKED UP TO DOCTOR THAT I KNOW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!?" Chopper yelled.

"Yeah, I have my reasons." said camly.

"Can I go to your house and meet him in person!? Please Luffy!" He pleaded.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all Chopper." I said with a smile.

"We can come too right!?" The rest of them asked. I nodded and they cheered.

"Luffy, is he really as handsome as they say?" Nami asked. "Yeah, he's REALLY handsome and sexy." I said with a small blush.

"Is he talented?" Vivi asked. "Very."

And it was like that until we got our stuff, getting ready to head to my house.

"I can't believe I'm meeting THE Trafalgar Law!" Chopper gushed.

When we got there, I unlocked the door and came in. 

"Take your shoes off, he doesn't like it when the carpet gets dirty," I said was I took my shoes off myself.

"Oh, Luffy your home." I heard Traffy say as he came out of the living room. He was wearing a black v-line and some grey sweats. He was drinking coffee.

_As the usual..._

"And I see you have brought some friends along..." He said as he raised a brow and sipped on his coffee. "Yeah, you haven't seen them yet and they wanted to meet you!" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Then I walked over to the couch and set my things down. 

"Well uh... Welcome guys." Traffy said as leaned against the wall.

They all awed at the house and him. 

Zoro then walked forth and shook Traffy's hand. "Name's Zoro. Nice to meet you Law." He said as he walked over to the couch, settling down.

Chopper walked up and started to babble about doctor stuff.

They all got their small chats with Traffy.

"You really ARE as handsome as they say..." Nami said as she stared at Traffy's features. "Uh... Thank you?" He said with a sweat drop.

Vivi softly elbowed Nami's arm and greated Law herself.

We all got settled on the couch while Traffy settled on a chair.

"Hey uh... Dr. Trafalgar?" Usopp asked with a shy tone. Traffy looked at him, giving him his full attention. "Yes?"

"Are those tattoos on your arms?"

They all looked at Traffy's arms and looked at his tattoos.

"Yeah, I have more than just arm tattoos though," He said with a calm voice. "Really!? May we see them!?" Nami asked with enthusiasm.

Traffy then looked at me, making them all look at me. I nodded in approval, making him get up from his chair.

He then proceeded to swiftly take his shirt off, showing off his toned muscles that held his beautifully patterned tattoos. They all gasp, both amazed from his muscles and tattoos.

"You work out?" Zoro asked with interest. "Yes, not as much but just enough to keep me fit." He said.

"Woah!" The rest of then, not including Sanji, said in complete awe.

"Do you like them?" Traffy asked them with self consciousness. 

"No! We LOVE them!" They squealed with pure fondness and joy.

I chuckled at them. "Damn, you guys really took a quite a liking to my husband," I said with a smile.

They all looked back at me and gasped. "Are you kidding me!? How wouldn't we!?" Chopper said.

My smile grew even more and let them continue to admire Traffy, it was honestly pretty cute.

* * *

**Two months later...**

"Hey Lu-ya, I'm going to have someone over tonight." Law said as he placed two outfits on out bed. There was a skin attached red dress, it was very pretty. While the other held a black and red tuxedo, it was really fancy.

"Who's coming over?" I asked as I crawled over, picking up both of the outfits.

"An interviewer." He simply replied. "What's with the outfits too?" I asked. 

"They want to interview me about my job and my new found partner. Which is you. Do you know what I'm saying?" He asked as he started to undress.

"Uh... that I get to stay here...?" I said, more like asked though.

"No, that you have to come along. So pick the outfit you want to put on and get dressed. I don't care which you pick." He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

I stared down at the outfits I could choose from and thought of an idea. "Alright then." I said as I put down one of the outfits and took out the other.

_Knock knock knock..._

Traffy got the door as I was already seated. I had hurried on eating so we could finish this sooner. 

_Y'know, sooner the better, right?_

I heard footstep get closer to the dinner and finally, they both stepped out of the hallway.

It was a man, he had really pretty red messy hair and was dressed in a black and grey tux. He looked very muscular and had a left robot hand instead of an actual hand. He had a scar on the left side of his face. It didn't look bad like in the movies though, he looked good in it.

He kind of gave me some bad vibes though...

We met eyes and I could see the way I gave off my first impression.

_That's great..._

Traffy showed the man where to sit and then sat on his own place on the table.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Said the man. Traffy gave off a nod and let the man continue. "My name's Kid and I'll be interviewing you both, Dr. Trafalgar, and Mr..?" He looked at me with wonder. I didn't let that dirty look be overlooked though.

_I already don't like him._

"Just call me Luffy." I said with a smile.

He nodded and continued. He then took out a notebook and a pencil, he started to write things in it.

He started to chat with Traffy about his work, I stopped paying attention before I heard Traffy call me. "What was that?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Transgender or cross dresser?" Kid asked me.

_What the fuck? Is this some type of joke?_

I furrowed my brows at Kid. "None." I said in a rude stern tone. He looked at me and raised a non-existing brow. "How so? Your wearing a dress and makeup. You look very feminine too, y'know?" He said after snarling at me.

"Excuse me!?" I said as I got up, slamming my hands on the table. "I am not trans and I don't cross dress! I just wanted my husband to feel more comfortable with having an interview with a more decent looking 'woman' instead of a so called FAG that you all call homosexual people! Jesus fuck! Can't you all get it in your heads!?" I yelled. 

_This man is pissing me off._

"Luffy, get down please..." Traffy said, trying to calm me down. I stopped for a second and considered backing down until I heard the bastards voice speak up.

"Hey, Dr. Trafalgar. Tell your husband to calm the fuck down before I snap at the gay ass."

_That's it!_

"That's fucking it! I'm out! Bye bitch!" I yelled as I left the dinner. "See you later bitch ass whore!" "Go fuck yourself Tulip Head ass!" I yelled back as I stomped my way to my shared room.

"Lu-ya, what happened?" Law asked me after he came back from the interview. "Kid is what happened!" "What does Kid have to do with any of this!?" "I don't like him! He's obviously an asshole! Didn't you see how he spoke or looked to me!?" I yelled at him. Traffy only sighed and looked down on me.

"Yeah, I did see it. But it wasn't him who started this!" He yelled right back at me. "It was him! He's the one who asked that stupid question!" "You could have just avoided that question! But no, you just had to go and yell at the man, making this whole situation pop!" He yelled, now clenching his teeth.

"So your on his side!?" "I'm not on either side!" He shouted. 

I felt a vein form on my forehead. "Fuck him! Fuck this whole interview shit! And fuck you!" I yelled, shoving him out my way so I could go to the bathroom.

"Oh no you fucking won't just walk out on me like this, come here!" He growled as he reached out and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

He then held my arm up so I couldn't slip my arm out of his grasp. "Let go!" I yelled, feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes. His grip only tightened at that.

"No! I always let you get away with your stupid problems! I'm not letting go!" He growled.

I then lifted my leg harshly, making him let go of my now bruised arm. "I'm going to a friends house! Have fun sleeping alone dip shit!" I yelled, leaving a wailing Traffy on the floor as I slammed the door.

* * *

**Two months later...**

I sighed as I washed the dishes.

I was the only one without a job, I mean, I don't want a job but I also need money. Although Law says he doesn't want me to get a job, since he already worked as a doctor and earned a lot of money, he didn't see why had to work.

And honestly, I don't see why either. But at least a job would keep me busy...

_Hm? When did I start to call him by his name? Well, it's not like it really mattered anyways._

_I've also noticed I stopped doing a lot of things I used to do with him. Heck, I don't even tell him where I go when I go out!_

_I may have started to slowly get away from him, I don't think he's noticed either..._

_Hopefully he doesn't notice how I flinch when he reaches out for me..._

_I don't want him to notice._

* * *

**Present...**

"Lu-ya, what's wrong babe?" I heard Law ask me from behind. He slipped his hand on my side, making me flinch.

We were laying in bed, it was the evening, and he asked me something so small, yet it felt like a blade had been stabbed in my heart. He really hasn't taken note of anything these past months.

"Nothing." I bluntly said.

He scooted closer to me, and I just... I couldn't do it. I quickly got up from bed. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked as I left the room without a word.

I grabbed a random blanket and curled up on the couch. He hasn't came after me, I think it's clear now...

I felt tears trace down my cheeks. 

_What the hell?_

I then heard the door open and close. I looked behind me and found Law's things gone.

He left.

_Great, that gives me time to be alone with my thoughts._

I've been feeling nothing but fear for Law for about four months... I don't even like sleeping with him anymore. Everytime he tries to have any physical contact with me, I try to get away. I don't like being close to him like I used to. I don't even eat in the same table as him.

I feel miserable when around him... I don't go out anymore... I cry every night... I don't really sleep... I have anxiety attacks... 

_What the hell did I do?_

It's fine. I'M FINE.

Those words hide so many feelings easily... 

_I still love him.... Right?_

_Why would I question such thing? He said forever... He meant it... right? Did he really mean everything he said? That he loved me? That he'd do anything for me? That we'd last forever?_

....

_All I can do is... hope for it to all be true..._

Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind.

"No.... He'd be much happier without me." I said as I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

I opened the jores with so much force, a lot of things came flying out of them. Spoones, forks, butter knives, plates, and finally, kitchen knives. They all crashed on the floor making the silence disappear from within the house, clattering and shattering against the floor.

I bent down and picked up a kitchen knife. I touched the tip of the knife and pressed down on it. I watched as blood trickled down my finger. "Perfect."

I then walked to Law's office. I opened the door and tuned on the lights. I smiled as my eyes laid upon the little bottles of medicine. I grabbed all I could carry and left the room.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I furrowed my brows and punched the mirror, causing it to break while some pieces of the mirror sunk into my knuckles.

"I don't want to this to be the last thing I see...." I said as I ripped off the little sharp pieces out of my knuckles.

I then picked up the kitchen knife and three bottles of medicine. I started to walk over to the kitchen and set the things down on the counter.

I was trembling and panting hard. My lungs hurt. My throat had gone dry. 

"H-he loves me, I can't l-leave him..." I said to myself. 

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I hadn't felt the impact though. My head hurt so bad, it was like the room was spinning.

I then thought... "He's not happy with me... He'll live so much better without me... And finally, I'd be free..." I said. 

The sudden thought about dying set me at ease... I then tried to get up and... I wasn't trembling anymore... 

"I should go back to the bathroom so he won't have to see my dead body or my face ever again..." I said as I swiftly walked back to the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it.

I was about to grab one of the bottles but then heard the front door open.

"I'm home," 

_Shit, Law's back!_

I panicked as heard him go to the kitchen. "What the fuck!? Lu-ya! Where are you!? Are you okay!?" He yelled. I stiffened and gulped.

"He isn't stopping me from doing this." I whispered under my breath as I reached for the pilles again.

I opened the cap as I heard him storm around the house and swinging open all the doors that lead to rooms. 

I opened my mouth and was about to stuff some pills in but fell back from the startel I got after hearing banging just behind the other side of the door.

"Oi!" I heard him yell from the other side.

My whole body stopped at that right moment, a flashback to when Law confessed to me hit my mind. It hurt. "Ah!" I screamed out of frustration.

"Are you okay!?" He asked, trying to open the door as he jiggled the door knob.

_No... I'm not okay..._ "I'm fine!" I lied.

"Then unlock the door! Please!" He begged, a desperation I've never heard in his voice before.

_No, I don't want to open it! No!_

I took ten pills.

"I'm asking you, please!" He bangged on the door, trying to break in somehow.

I took seventeen pills.

"Please!!!" He yelled, trying to kick the door down.

I took the rest of the pills and reached out for the kitchen knife.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." I said.

"But Luffy! I don't want you to get hurt!" 

I clenched the knife hard against my palm and pointed it at stomach. Tears traced down my face as memories started to fill my head, every moment I've ever had with my friends, my remaining family, my best friend, the love of my life.

**_BAM!_ **

I fell to the floor, my body becoming limp but my mind still conscious.

Blood trickled down my mouth and stomach. I felt hands lift me and looked up, into those grey eyes I fell for back then.

"Luffy..." I watched tears stream down his face, it was the first time I've ever seen him cry.

"Maybe we should just try to tell ourselves a good lie, I didn't mean to make you cry..." I said as my head started to spin, my eyes began to get blurry. I tried to focus but it was no use. My body began to felt numb.

"Why would you do this..? I don't want to lose you..." He said. I could hear the way he choked back sobs.

_Was this a mistake?_

Just then, I recalled everything I've been through with Law.

The realization hit me so hard.

_... So that was it..._

"I'm sorry.... but it's too late for me... even if you tried to take me to the hospital now, I'd die on the way there..." I said, feeling my voice beginning to die down.

"I know..." He said, not letting all his feelings be unnoticed by me. So much pain was heard in his voice...

He leaned forward and hugged me. His grip tightened around me as if I'd slip from him, and honestly... I wouldn't blame him.

He then looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was crying anymore.

I blinked and instead of Law, there was someone else... _My eyes widened. "Take me already... please" I begged the angel._

_He smiled down at me and shook his head. "Get it off your chest first."_

I blinked again and saw Law again.

"I love you, Luffy." He smiled down at me as tears streamed down his face like a broken faucet.

The smile that he gave me, even when he felt like dying...

He leaned in further, wanting to kiss me. But...

"I don't. I never did." I said, feeling the weight in my chest that I've been carrying around for so long be lifted off. I could have sworn I felt him tense against me.

I took my last breaths and gave Law one of the brightest smile I could muster up.

_"C'mone Lu!" I took the angels hand and slowly took steps with him._

_"Coming, Ace!"_

I closed my eyes, for I didn't want Law's pained expression to be the last thing I'll ever see. "Goodbye... Law..."

* * *


End file.
